Baraka/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Baraka is the fiercest of the Tarkatans, vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Like all Tarkatan males, he joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. He gained the rank of Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. His loyalty and strength make him a favorite of the emperor; his retractable blades have slain many of Shao Kahn's most bitter enemies. As a kontestant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he will ensure his emperor's claim to Earthrealm." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Baraka entered the first tournament in order to help Outworld win over Earthrealm so that his master, Shao Kahn, could conquer it. Baraka was first seen during the first Mortal Kombat tournament alongside Shang Tsung, Jade, and Kitana. He fought Johnny Cage in the second round of the tournament, but was defeated by the actor. Shang Tsung then ordered Johnny Cage to kill Baraka for his failure, but Cage refused to do so. Later on, Baraka and Sheeva were ordered by Shang Tsung to kill Cyrax, a Lin Kuei that had been discussing personal matters with Raiden and was therefore considered to be a potential threat the emperor's plans. Baraka and Sheeva followed Cyrax to the Pit, where they intended to terminate him for breach of contract. After defeating the Shokan, Cyrax tried to leave the area, only to have Baraka stand in his way. Cyrax taunted Baraka for his defeat at Johnny Cage's hand before he himself engaged the Tarkatan warlord in combat, and defeated him. After the tournament had ended, Baraka, Kitana, and Reptile brought Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn for the sorcerer's trial. Following orders from the emperor, Baraka led his Tarkatan hordes in the attack on the Wu Shi Academy, killing many monks and kidnapping Sonya Blade in the process. This prompted Raiden and his allies to venture into Outworld to defeat the emperor. The new tournament commenced in Shao Kahn's throne room, and the first match was between Baraka and Jax, who defeated the Tarkatan warrior with relative ease. Later, he is seen alongside a group of fellow Tarkatans, guarding the Tower where Kitana was being held captive. He instructed one of his underlings not to play with the weapons Shang Tsung had purchased from the Black Dragon. Moments later, Jade arrived and demanded entrance to the Tower, but Baraka refused to let her pass. Comparing Baraka to a guard dog, Jade mocked him by ordering him to heel before she defeated him in a fight. Baraka remarked that Edenians have no loyalty, to which Jade taunts him further before stomping on his head, knocking him unconscious. Baraka later appears alongside Kahn's other minions following the emperor's defeat in the second tournament. Presuming Kahn to be dead, they debated over who would rise to power and take his place. Baraka argued that Mileena was Shao Kahn's sole heir and the rightful successor to the throne of Outworld, although it is speculated that Baraka also favored Mileena due to her being part-Tarkatan. Shang Tsung responded by saying that Mileena only existed because of his sorcery, implying that he should rule. Before the argument could go any further, Shao Kahn appeared - still wounded but alive thanks to Quan Chi's magic. Baraka and the others quickly bowed to the emperor in a show of respect. This is the last time he is seen in the game, although his Tarkatan armies were sent as shock troops during the Earthrealm invasion, and it can also be assumed that as their leader, Baraka was also dispatched among them. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) In Raiden's flashback to the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Baraka is in Outworld with his fellow Tarkatans loading captive Shaolin monks (taken prisoner during Shang Tsung's raid on the Shaolin Temple) onto a ship commanded by D'Vorah. D'Vorah reminds Baraka that Shao Kahn wants the hostages kept alive, and Baraka replies that their wounds are not fatal. Before the ship can leave, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao arrive to rescue the hostages. While his minions fight Kang and Lao, Baraka personally confronts Raiden. The two fight, and Raiden emerges victorious. Five years prior to the main events of the game, Baraka is a loyal servant to the Empress Mileena. Although Ermac quickly switches sides after Reptile reveals her origins as a product of sorcery, Baraka refuses to betray her. In the ensuing confrontation between Mileena and Kotal's allies, he is brutally slain by D'Vorah, who rips out his heart and brain with her stingers and mashed them together into a bloody pulp of cardiovascular tissue, gray matter and blood. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' Shokan and Centaur alike were enraged that Baraka, Shao Kahn's trusted enforcer, had turned on their master and killed him just as Earthrealm was within their grasp. But their anger turned to admiration as the lifeless body of Shao Kahn transformed into that of the treacherous sorcerer Shang Tsung. Shang had attempted to claim the realm for himself by posing as Shao Kahn. The deception had not fooled Baraka. He had recognized Shang Tsung's scent and torn out his throat. With Earthrealm finally in Shao Kahn's control, Baraka's loyalty and bold action were rewarded. Tarkatans replaced the Centaur as the emperor's Favored Race. Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages